


Really? A Nap?

by Danpikat



Series: One Day I'll Actually Name This AU [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, bickering boyfriends, but still, nothing too bad, there's a little strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat





	Really? A Nap?

“Phantom? Phantom. Phantom!”

A startled wave of energy rolls through Danny’s mind. _What the hell is wrong with you? I was asleep, and enjoying my nap, thank you very much!_

“Asleep? I didn’t know ghosts sleep.” The thought makes Danny think of a cat. It doesn’t help that sometimes Danny swears he can feel Phantom curled up in a ball in the back of his mind.

_Well they usually don’t, and if they do, they’re asking to be attacked, but you’ve been using my powers a lot lately and it’s kind of draining. I almost forgot how nice sleeping was… Anyway, what do you want?!_

Danny looks at the math book in front of him. “Can you help me with question four? I can’t figure it out.” He’s been staring at the same question for the past ten minutes, and his paper is covered in pencil marks and eraser shavings.

_You woke me up…to ask me…to help you with your homework?! I’m a fucking ghost, how the hell am I supposed to help you with your math?!_

“Well, yeah. I mean it’s not like you don’t go to school with me. I figured that maybe you could help?”

_You act like I pay attention while you are at school._

“Well, don’t you?”

_No, why would I? It’s not like I’m going to need this information. I’m dead. Did you forget that little tidbit? Do I need to give you a little reminder?_

Danny can feel a slight tugging on his mind, and he’s quick to answer. “No! No, that’s okay. No need for any of that.”

_Good._

“So what do you do while I’m busy trying to pay attention at school?”

_I poke around in your memories._

“YOU WHAT?!”

The ghost chuckles. _I’m kidding. I can’t really do that. At least, I don’t think I can… Hmm… This needs investigating._

“NO! No rooting around in my memories!”

_I’m not going to root around in your memories. I have enough memories of my own, why the hell would I want yours?_

“Good point.”

_Thank you. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to get back to my nap._

Danny can actually feel Phantom curled up in his mind.

“I take it you aren’t going to help me with my math.”

_Nope._

Damn it.


End file.
